


Hamilton Smut Oneshots

by hammy804



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammy804/pseuds/hammy804
Summary: Pick any you like as well as a ship and I will get back to you.I will not do Character x Reader.I will not do pedophilia.Oh and I will only do straight ships with the females being the dominant ones.Comment Suggestions!!





	1. Prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> Pick any you like as well as a ship and I will get back to you. 
> 
> I will not do Character x Reader.
> 
> I will not do pedophilia.
> 
> Oh and I will only do straight ships with the females being the dominant ones.
> 
> Comment Suggestions!!

First time  
Masturbation  
Oral sex  
Clothed or half-dressed  
Fingering  
69  
Long-distance sex (phone, skype, telepathy, etc.)  
Dom/sub  
Bondage  
Against the wall  
In public place  
On the floor  
In a car  
Morning lazy sex  
Outdoors/exposed to the elements (woods, parks, gardens, rain, etc.)  
Water-based sex (shower, bath, pool, etc.)  
In or on a place not a bed (table, desk, countertop, chair, etc.)  
Trying a new position  
With toys  
Vanilla sex  
Rough sex  
Threesome  
voyeurism  
Dirty talk  
Omaraoshi (Watersports)  
Hurt/Comfort  
Wax/Ice play  
Hairpulling kink  
Punishment  
Overstimulation  
Blindfolded  
Forced Orgasm(s)  
Torture  
Teasing  
Service kink  
Role-playing  
Acting out fantasies


	2. Jamilton (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamilton   
> Long distance sex (Telepathy)

Alexander was bored. He was home alone and Thomas was away on business. 

Thomas and him had a special connection. They could communicate through their minds.

Alex whined into a pillow. He was horny too. He wanted sex but Thomas wouldn't be back for another week. He attempted to communicate with his mind.

'Tommy..! I'm bored. I want sex. Please come home soon!'

He soon got an answer from Thomas.

'I can't leave, baby. But why don't you lay down and pull your pants down like a good boy.'

Alexander immediately did so.

'Now touch yourself through your boxers, don't go underneath.'

The boy let out a whine but did so. He made a few noises, squirming as he stroked himself through the thin fabric.

'Now slowly pull them down and stroke yourself.'

Alexander did so and let out a moan. 

'Please, Tommy, now what?'

'Paitence, baby. Stroke yourself off and don't cum until I say so.'

'But daddy, thats not fair!'

'You will listen, baby or you will end up getting a punishment when I come back.' Thomas warned.

Alexander whined but didn't want to get punished so he did as he said. He moaned as he imagined Thomas there touching him and it made him want more. He continued to stroke his cock fastee, whimpering as he was close. He always came easily. He whimpered again.

'I need to cum, daddy, please..'

'You may cum now.' Thomas was a bit breathless himself, having jerked off whilst listening to Alex.

Alexander came hard and panted. He was tired now and grabbed a tissue, cleaning himself off.

'Thank you, daddy. Love you.'

'Love you too, baby. Get some rest.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this prolly sucked, I'm very tired.


End file.
